Secrets Revealed
by MoonlightKagomeHimeko
Summary: A letter from Kaitou invites Kogorou, Ran and Conan to the Mio Tower for another case. Only this time, Kaitou is after something much more valuable. Ran discovers the truth to Shinichi's disapearance. What will Ran do if she knows the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Secrets Revealed**

**By: MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

"Ran!"

The dark-haired girl steps out of the kitchen in her pink apron covered in splotches of food. "Yes, Dad?"

The relatively old man extends his arm out to her, a letter in hand. Ran receives the letter and quickly removes her apron to sit on the couch.

"This letter came here, but it's addressed to your annoying friend."

"Shinichi?" her heart leaps as she reads the name on the card and frantically opens it. "Is he here? He hasn't called in days…"

The letter is written on a piece of ripped-out notebook paper. Ran's eyes widen as she reads through the letter, then passes it to Kogorou. He skims it quickly and his eyes widen as well.

"What's that piece of paper?"

Ran and Kogorou both jump at the sound of the voice of the little boy who suddenly appeared from behind the couch. Conan stood there staring up at Kogorou, waiting for an answer to his question. "Can I see?" he asks, reaching up for the piece of paper.

Kogorou shoves the paper into his pocket and smacks Conan on the head. "This is not for you, you can't be reading someone else's mail, you brat!"

"But uncle! You read it and it's not yours either!"

The man kneels down towards the boy and presses down on his head. "Then who's is it?"

"It's Shinichi's. You said so yourself."

Ran stands up and takes the paper from her dad's pocket. "Just let him see it. He's not going to understand anyways." She sais, handing Conan the paper. Conan takes it and sit's at the couch.

He reads in his head:

"_Shinichi Kudo,_

_I will wait for you at the Mio Tower in the middle of the city at the highest hour on the day of the "Great Green". I will have my eyes set on the 'jewel' and will be awaiting a match between the two of us. We must settle this dispute then._

_Kaitou Kid"_

Conan's eyes narrow as he re-reads the note to himself once more. He turns around to face Ran and Kogorou who are discussing the note amongst themselves. "_Highest hour _eh?" sais Kogorou, "Obviously meaning the middle of the night, unless he means noon. Whatever, it's not like it's an invitation for us, right? We'll let your boyfriend do his own thing."

"Uncle. How would Shinichi know about this if he hasn't gotten it yet?" sais Conan in a squeaky voice, "Besides, it came here, meaning we must go take it to him. And I also think it would be a great idea to go too. I mean, don't you want to be better than him, uncle?"

Kogorou stares at the boy intently and then breaks into an annoying laugh, "Yeah! I'll beat him to it!"

"But first we need to figure out when to be there." sais Ran. "I also want to go and yell at that jerk for never being here!"

The boy laughs nervously and returns to look at the paper. "This code is very easy to figure out. '_I will wait for you at the Mio Tower in the middle of the city at the highest hour on the day of the "Great Green."' _The location is obvious and there just so happens to be a display of the Royal Emerald that was discovered a few days ago at the Mio Tower. The display happens from 8 to 12 pm. So the highest hour is midnight. '_I will have my eyes set on the 'jewel.''_ is saying that he's going to steal the Royal Emerald. Pretty easy to figure out if you ask me."

Conan is rewarded with another smack on the head by Kogorou. "And just how do you know these things, little brat?"

The boy picks up the newspaper sitting on the table before him and holds it up for Kogorou to see. "The main page on this paper says something about the Royal Emerald being at the Mio Tower tomorrow night."

Ran's eyes glisten as she stares at the picture of the jewel on the cover of the paper. "It's so pretty!"

Kogorou takes the paper from Conan and quickly scans the article on the jewel. "Well then. We'll go tomorrow night to the Mio Tower…and I'll finally be better than Shinichi! Although I already am!" he laughs.

Conan eyes the letter.

'_We'll settle this once and for all, Kid.'_

**Moonlight:** This is my first Detective Conan fic. I hopt it's okay so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**NOTE:** I'm getting reviews on how I changed Kaitou's personality. Listen...**That is not Kaitou! **It's an impersonator. I'm a fan of Kaitou and know that he wouldnt try to harm them. Gomen-nasai!!

**Secrets Revealed-Chapter 2**

**By: MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

The air smells of smoke from the nearby building releasing pollution into the air just to create plastic materials. Darkness is falling onto the ever-busy city. Cars roll by quickly and noisily and they walked into Mio Tower along with many other people waiting to see the Royal Emerald.

Kogorou, Ran and Conan walk up to an officer inside the building and he leads them to the room containing the jewel until the presentation begins. Ran's eyes shoot open as she spies the jewel.

"It's just as pretty as the pictures make it out to be!" she exclaims in amazement, her eyes examining the jewel's beauty.

"Ran-neechan really likes pretty things, eh?" asks Conan, giving the girl a quick smile. He turns to look as Kogorou who is talking to the officer by the door. '_I need to find away to get away from them before midnight. I need to find Kid'._

Kogorou sighs and shakes hands with the officer, "I need you to keep watch over the Royal Emerald until it is displayed in the auditorium. Then, I'll keep an eye on it from backstage."

The officer nods and the group leave him to watch over the jewel.

They step into the gallery once more and sit down at the bench by the tall window. Conan looks out the window and notice how far up they'd gone. '_Knowing Kid, he'll want to meet me on the roof of the building, just so he can hang-glide to an escape if I even try to scratch him. That bastard!' _

"We're up pretty high, aren't we?"

Conan turns to look at Ran who is now standing beside him looking out the window as well. "Yeah. The people look like ants from here!" he replies trying to sound childlike. Ran smiles at him softly and Conan blushes in return.

"Shinichi…he's not here yet. I was hoping to see him before the presentation." Her smile fades.

"M-m-maybe he's already here and you haven't seen him yet!" Conan sais quickly to try and cheer her up.

She turns to look at the boy once more, "Yeah, maybe." She sighs.

Kogorou gets up and turns towards the auditorium. "The presentation started hours ago ago, I better get there before the jewel is placed on stage."

Ran nods and calls after, "Okay, Conan and I will wait here."

_No, it's almost midnight and Ran's still here. I have to get her to go after him._

He turns to look at her, "Ran-neechan, why don't you go too, Shinichi might be there."

"Okay, come on," she takes his hand and walks towards the stage door.

A flash of white shoots up the stairs to the roof. Conan catches it from the corner of his eye.

Breaking free of Ran's grasp her darts up the stairs after it. "Conan! Where are you going!" she chases after him.

She sees him going through the door to the roof and it closes behind him. Ran walks towards the door a peeks through it.

"Kid!" yells Conan at the man in white standing across the roof from him.

"Ah! Detective Kudo-kun! You've finally made it. Think you stand a chance against me in that puny body?"

"Shinichi!" whispers Ran as she clamps a hand over the lips. "He's…there?!" She opens the door a bit more and sees that only Kaitou and Conan are there. "Conan is…?!"

"I may have the body of a boy, but my intelligence didn't change when they gave me that drug!" bites Conan. Eyes narrowed. "Did you already take the jewel? Where is the Royal Emerald?!"

Kaitou laughs mockingly, "Oh, Shinichi Kudo, you're mistaken. I'm not taking the Royal Emerald. My 'jewel' is something much more valuable to the both of us. That's why I had you bring her here."

Conan's eyes widen in shock. "_…'Her'…_You're after Ran!"

Kaitou snickers and takes out a dagger, "Precisely, Detective Kudo." He throws the blade at Conan's face in hope of killing him and making off with Ran who he knows is hiding behind the door.

Conan bends over to adjust the impact on his kick and prepares himself to deflect the weapon.

"Shinichi!"

It all happened in seconds.

Blood stains the pavement as Conan opens his eyes to see Ran on the ground beside him. The dagger impaled in the wall behind them. Conan is shocked to see that Ran is unconscious and the blood stains were from her wounded shoulder from the blade. It's not severe, but she had fainted from hitting the pavement so hard.

"Ran!" he yells in shock at the sight of her then turns to Kaitou who is laughing on the other end of the building, "Kaitou! You won't take her from me! Do you hear that?!" Conan screams as loud as his little lungs could push. He pulls out a small disk from his pocket and throws it towards Kaitou.

Kaitou falls back, off the building from the explosion of the toy and pulls out his hang glider. "You haven't won yet Kudo! I'll be back for Ran when you least expect it." he calls back as he flies away into the night.

Conan's attention returns to the unconscious girl lying on the ground behind him. "Ran! Hold on! Please hold on!"

**Moonlight:** Chapter three will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Secrets Revealed-Chapter 3**

**By: MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Ran awoke in her sunlight-filled room when the light touched her face. She sits up straight and notices the sleeping boy sitting at her bed-side waiting for her to wake up. '_Conan…you're really Shinichi, aren't you? But how did you get so small?'_ she thought to herself and reaches over to pat the boy on his head. A pain stings her shoulder as she tries to move her arm and then she notices that there is a bandage around it, stained in blood. "Ah!?" she gasps quietly. "The dagger it…"

She hears a tiny yawn from right next to her. Conan was awake. His little blue eyes greet her warmly. She can't help but smile at him.

Conan stares at her calmly and thought about the previous night, about how she had called out his real name and saved him. '_Does she know now…? Does she know who I am…?'_ he opens his mouth to ask her, but was cut short as she sais, "Conan, do you want some breakfast?" her face full of happiness, yet he could she that she was confused. He could always see right through her.

He nodded, "But your shoulder…"

"It's alright. It just stings a little. Little boys shouldn't try to confront people like Kaitou on their own." She responds as she ruffled his hair.

"Ran…about that. I know that you heard what we were talking about, and I just wanted to ask you…"

Ran chimed in happily as if trying to change the subject, "Let's go get breakfast, okay?" she got up and walked out of the room. Conan sat there on the bed staring at where she had disappeared to the kitchen. "You know who I am…don't you…?" he whispers after her. His eyes saddened, a tear threatening to escape, but he wiped it away with his sleeve. Getting up from the bed, he followed after her.

Kogorou sat in his usual spot on the couch reading the daily paper. He turns to look at Conan and gives him a smack on the head before saying, "You're guess was wrong, little brat! He didn't steal the Royal Emerald, and I never got to see that annoying brat, Shinichi! I paid money to go to that presentation and I got nothing out of it! On top of all that, Ran got injured!"

"Kaitou wasn't after the Emerald," said the boy with the same sad look on his face, "he was after Ran." That was another thing that bugged him. '_Kaitou was trying to take Ran…but why? He's not like that. He'd just take the jewel and be gone after a short encounter…unless…that wasn't Kid at all…Then who…?'_

The man's eyes narrow and turn to look back at his paper. "Well, I'll protect my daughter. That Kaitou is nothing more than another teenage brat."

The boy walks over to the kitchen where he finds Ran standing by the stove waiting for something to finish cooking. In her hand is a picture of herself and Shinichi the last time they went to the fair, the night he "disappeared."

"Ran," sais Conan while pulling on her apron, "I'm sorry…about your shoulder." Was not what he was going to say, but it was the only thing that could come out of his mouth at that moment. The girl turned around and picked him up.

"Conan, I want you to tell me how…how you came to Dr. Agasa's house. I want the truth." she sais in a half-whisper. A concerned look appears on her face. "I know you're not here, because of your parents. I know that you're much more than a little boy to have such advanced knowledge at that age. I know your hiding something from me."

Conan averts her gaze, "Ran…"

"Conan, you are not Conan. Conan is just a fictional character you came up with to lie to me." Her eyes filling with tears, "Tell me the truth!" disappearance

"The truth is…" Conan stumbles. '_I can't tell her now. I have bigger things to do…find the man impersonating Kid.'_ He jumps out of her arms and calls out "Ran! I have something I need to do! Wait for me!" before running out the door.

The girl stands there in disbelief that he wouldn't tell her the truth. "I'll have to find out on my own." She sais to herself.

Conan finds himself on his skateboard going to the Mio Tower. '_That wasn't you Kaitou…I know that wasn't you…_'

**Moonlight: **For the people questioning me, "does that make sense?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Secrets Revealed**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Conan is racing back Towards Mio tower in broad daylight in order to prove to himself that Kaitou Kid was never even there. Racing through the double doors of the skyscraper and through the halls to the stairs, he's caught by the back of his shirt and lifted into the air.

"Kid, what are you doing here without an adult?" asks the scrawny-looking security guard with his skinny lips.

The boy smiles nervously, "I'm going to the third floor to see my older brother." he lies.

The security guard puts him down and tells him not to run in the halls then turns to leave. Conan sighs, "That was close." He continues on to the staircase slowly then sprints as soon as the security guard is out of sight. His little legs only taking him so far, he makes it to the 10th floor, then decides to use and elevator to the to the floor where the gallery was.

Once in the gallery he looks around the area where he first spotted "Kaitou" before running up the last set of stairs. Kneeling down to inspect the floor of the area better, his fingers slip on some powdery substance that had been dropped there.

Conan takes up a bit of the powder to inspect it closely.

"Foundation?"

There was a little trail of powder coming from the nearby room. He gets up to open the door and finds that it was a storage room of art that hadn't been hung in the gallery. The trail leads up to a spot in the room by a mirror on the floor where other colored powder lay.

"Someone was applying makeup in the storage room?" he questioned, eyes darting from one part of the room to the next.

He spots a black coast hanging from the back of the chair. It was a trench coat. Conan searches the pockets in curiosity. He pulls out a pair of sunglasses and some makeup. "So the impersonator was applying makeup to make himself look like Kid." He glances from the makeup and glasses back to the trench coat. "A black trench coat and glasses…THE BLACK ORGANIZATION!" he yells.

Seconds later, the door swings open, and the scrawny-looking security guard appears.

"Kid! Older brother, eh?" he mocks lifting him up by the back of the shirt again and taking him out of the room and out of the building.

Conan finds himself on the pavement outside of the building. He sits up and looks upwards to the top of the skyscraper. _'So the Black Organization impersonated Kaitou Kid to get to me by kidnapping Ran?...but why?'_

There's so many things he didn't understand, but in the back of his mind he heard a little voice telling him to give in.

'_If I do let them take ran, I can find their whereabouts and find the antidote for the drug! Then I'll turn back to normal!'_ He frowned, _'Yet…there's no way Ran would agree to do this without giving her a reason why.' _

The boy gets up and gets on his skateboard.

"I'll figure it out." He sais to himself as he rides back to the Detective Agency to inform Kogorou and Ran about the impersonator.

**Moonlight:** Sorry for such a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Secrets Revealed**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

_'They're after Haibara!'_ Conan thought as he continued to race through the city. They had probably seen her a few days ago after she had that cake. The cake had contained traces of the alcoholic beverage that can return then to their normal size for a short period of time. She and Conan had run to the empty lobby of the building when the transformation kicked in. Someone must have seen them transform and that someone was from the Black Organization. _'They know that the kids would want to come along to protect Ran if she was kidnapped, so Haibara would come too…I can't let them take Ran, then…but the antidote would be so close!'_

Conan made it to his "home" and ran up the stairs to tell Ran and Kogorou. He burst through the door and saw the twisted-angry face of Kogorou before he yelled, "YOU BRAT! RAN WENT OUT TO LOOK FOR YOU WITH SONOKO AND NOW WE CAN'T FIND HER ANYMORE!!"

The boy's face filled with terror as he glanced from Kogorou to Sonoko, who was sitting on the couch in tears. The tall man held out a piece of paper to Conan and the boy received it.

"The letter seems to be from that damned Kaitou Kid again!" yelled the man.

"It's not from Kaitou. Neither was the other letter. It was an imposter."

Sonoko springs up from the couch. "You mean the man I love is NOT the one who kidnapped my best friend?!" she yells in happiness.

Conan finished reading the letter and nods, "Kaitou is innocent. He wouldn't dare hurt Ran."

Conan turns to leave and is stopped by Kogorou, "Where are you going, brat?"

"I'm going to get Haibara and rescue Ran." He says bluntly.

"What's with the attitude of yours now? You think you're so mature?! Well you started all this!!"

Sonoko joins up with Conan at the door, "I wanna' save my best friend too." She said all teary-eyed.

Kogorou steps forward, "Then I want to save my daughter."

Fear pricks at Conan, _'I can't let them come and see anything! I can't let anything happen to them too!'_ He looks up at the both of them and waves his hands in front of his face, "It's too dangerous for you to come too."

"It's too dangerous for YOU to go alone with just another little girl to back you up." Sais Sonoko.

Conan let out a sigh of defeat and they took off to get Haibara.

As soon as they're off to the destination specified in the letter, Kogorou turns to look at Conana and asks, "Remind me why we had to bring another little runt with us…?"

"Because she's worried about Ran, too." Conan lied.

The boy's cell phone began to ring, and he picked it up.

"Hello…"

The man on the other line spoke, "Hello there, Kudo Shinichi."

His eyes grew wide. "Who is this?"

Sonoko and Kogorou's attention turn to Conan.

"Did you do as I instructed?"

"Tell me who you are first."

"Did you do as I instructed?" He repeated.

Conan let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes. She's here with me. Now, let me hear Ran's voice." _'I need to make sure she's still alive!'_

Ran awoke in dark area with a dim candle a few feet from her. She was laying on cold concrete and the air smelled of smoke. Loud noises could be heard from a nearby factory. The sky was dark and very few stars could be seen through the smog.

"So, you're awake" said a deep voice from before her. The man held out her cell phone to her. "It's you're detective boyfriend."

Ran tries to scream into the phone, but the cloth on her mouth muffles the noise. "Shinichi! Shinichi! Help!"

The words were barely audible, but Conan understood. She was still alive, but she was in trouble. He motioned Kogorou to step on it and he his so.

"There, you heard her. Now bring Sherry to me. Besides, I have something that might interest you."

_'The antidote!'_ Conan's mind screamed, _'He wouldn't just give that to me in exchange for Haibara. It's a trap.'_

The man hung up the phone and turned to Ran. "Now that I have his attention, I have no use for you." He sais, pulling a knife from his jacket pocket.

Ran tries yet again to scream. She tried to kick him, but failed realizing that she had been tied up.

He raised the blade into the air. But a light blocks his view.

The car revs up behind them, blocking the exit from the stack of boxes piled on either side of them and comes to a halt after Conan jumps right out from the back seat.

"So it WAS you. The man from the black organization. Gin." Sais Conan after getting a good look at his face. His attention turns to Ran, who is tied up in the corner. "Ran!"

The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"You have seen your girlfriend, now give Sherry to me."

Haibara steps out from the other passenger seat and Kogorou and Sonoko get out of the car as well.

"Give me my daughter back! You have no business with her!"

Gin's eyes narrow. "As a matter of fact I do." He points to Conan, "See this boy here? Who is he?"

"He's Conan Edogawa, a relative of a friend of ours."

"Wrong. Remember how your daughter's little boyfriend went missing? Who did you meet the night of his disappearance?"

_'I was right!' _Ran's tears sprang forth faster. _'It is you!'_

Kogorou's mouth dropped. "This little boy cannot be…!"

Conan became enraged, _'This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!'_

**Moonlight: **Sorry for the long wait. I got a new pc recently for my birthday and my internet was down for 4 days. But hope you enjoyed it. The next one will come faster. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Secrets Revealed**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

_'This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!'_

The boy stood face-to-face with the man who poisoned him long ago. His eyes darting from him to Ran. Kogorou and Sonoko stared wide-eyed at Conan in disbelief.

"Tell them. Tell them that what happened." Gin insisted, taking out his gun and pointing it at Conan.

"I don't care if you shoot me."

"You don't?" he takes a step back and lifts Ran up on her feet and rests the mouth of the gun on her temple. "She does."

Conan's eyes narrowed.

"Tell them what happened that night at the amusement park."

The boy looked to the ground and began, "After solving the case on the mystery coaster, I found him even more suspicious as I saw him and a friend heading behind a building. I told Ran I'd catch up with her and ran off to follow them…"

Ran watched the boy speak in utter amazement.

"…I decided to eavesdrop on his friend's conversation with a business man. He was making a transaction with him, blackmailing him with photos of his company smuggling guns…"

Sonoko's eyes began to widen.

"…Since I wasn't paying attention to what was behind me, he attacked me and gave me a poison, hoping to kill me. He said that it was a newly developed poison and that it hadn't been tested on humans. I thought I was going to die… instead, I turned into this."

Kogorou's jaw dropped to the floor.

Gin smirked and added, "And the little girl with you took the same poison."

"Ai-chan?!" Sonoko gasped.

Ai nodded solemnly, "My name is Shiho Miyano, code name is Sherry. I was working with him and his group, creating poisons for them. But I wanted to escape after my sister's death. They kept me tied up, I wanted to die, so I took the poison. I ended up escaping with this body, and that's when Dr. Agasa took me in. And I found out that Shinichi Kudo, the "great detective", has also been turned into a child…Now, they want me back, so that I don't go blabbing about their organization."

The three adults opened their eyes wide.

Gin stood with the gun still to Ran's head and chuckled.

Conan took a step forward, "There! I told them. Now let Ran go!"

"Sherry. Give her to me."

The small girl walked over to Conan. "This is best for Ran." She continues to walk over to the man.

Conan feels helpless. There's nothing he can do.

Gin gets a hold of Ai and laughs more. "Now…"

A man comes up from behind Kogorou and gets a hold of him. Another man gets a hold of Sonoko and the place becomes surrounded with men in black.

"…I can't just let all of you live when you know all about our organization."

Ai looks up to Gin and smirks, "It's not over yet." She kicks the antidote out of his hands and it goes flying towards Conan. The boy gets a hold of the bottle and opens it quickly. He 

takes one of the pills in his mouth and swallows. His hand grips his chest tightly as he begins to feel the pain. He runs into the back seat of the car and closes the door.

In the distraction, the sound of sirens gradually became loud and many police cars pulled up.

The back door of Kogorou's car opens once more and Shinichi steps out, adjusting his tie. "Haibara! It works! And I don't feel unstable this time!" He yells, flailing his arms in happiness.

Inspector Megure steps out of one of the police cars along with many officers. "Nice job, Shinichi. Your plan worked."

The men in black were properly taken to prison where they deserved to be. Ran returned home with few scratches and bruises from the ropes. Ai returned to her normal body and decided to work at the nearby hospital making medicines. Sonoko returned home as well, still in shock, though. Kogorou returned as well, happiness flooding him as he and Shinichi make the front page of the newspaper.

As for Shinichi…

**Moonlight: **Yay! Only one more chaper left!...Maybe... I might write more. . Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT won Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Secrets Revealed**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Shinichi sits on his couch at home after reading the paper about the men they caught the other day. His mind lost in thought. He fingers the small bowtie he wore just the day before as Conan Edogawa. Looking up to the ceiling, he sighs deeply.

He didn't understand why he felt so alone. He was back to his normal body, but he didn't feel right.

'Could it be that…I miss being small?'

The doorbell rang softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Shinichi…" a voice came from the entrance of the house. "…Can I come in…?"

His head sprang up and he turned to see Ran standing in the doorway, a wet umbrella in hand.

Shinichi nods and motions her to come in and sit down. His cheeks became flushed as he remembered what he was going to tell her when this happened.

She looked him straight in the eyes but tried to keep him from seeing her face. "Shinichi…I was right…you had never left me…Conan…he was you…you protected me all those times, and I didn't even know it was you."

He knew she had been crying. He could tell by how her body shook as she spoke.

Shinichi got up and sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder."Ran…" he spoke softly, "You must have been scared…"

"Of course I was! You were always gone! I thought I'd never see you again!" she said in a half breath, her words reducing to a whisper. "I just wish you had told me sooner that you were beside me the whole time."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He places his free hand on hers. "If word got out that I was turned into a child, they would have come after me sooner and they would have really killed you."

She sniffled a bit and then looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, filled with tears. She had been crying for a long time. "Shinichi…" her cheeks became flushed remembering what she had said to Conan when she first met him.

_'I like someone'_

_'It's that boy you were looking for, isn't it? You like Shinichi-niichan.'_

_'That's right.'_

"Shinichi…do you remember what I told Conan…I mean, you when I first talked to you as Conan?"

Shinichi's cheeks became flushed as well. His memory didn't fail him. She had told him that she loved him. A smile touched his face. "Ran. I love you more so than anyone in this world."

There. He said it. He followed through with his promise.

In seconds, soft skin touched his lips.

His other arm wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her back.

It seemed to last so long.

They finally pulled away and stared at each other. Ran quickly turned away and blushed. "Don't keep secrets from me anymore, okay? It's worries me."

Shinichi nodded and blushed as well.

She turned to look back at him curiously, "You know, I've never figured out how you could call me with your real voice like that?"

He holds up his little, red bowtie, "This little thing is an invention Agasa came up with that came in convenience. You turn the dial here to set the voice and gender and then speak into it. See? I'm you!" he explained, showing her the tie and imitating her through it.

She giggle at the amazing device. He turned to pick up his little shoes and glasses to show her their useful features.

Soon it became late and Ran decided to head home.

As she walked out the door, she didn't feel scared or worried about Shinichi disappearing again…

…Because he never did…

FIN

**Moonlight: **Yay! I finished my first DC fic!! Review please!


End file.
